


Ghost Riders

by fandoms_unite_1323



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Not A Happy Ending, ghost riders, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_unite_1323/pseuds/fandoms_unite_1323
Summary: I wrote a poem based off of the Ghost Riders in Teen Wolf. I hope you enjoy!





	Ghost Riders

The hoofs beat along the path behind you  
Breath is coming on short gasps  
While your lungs are screaming  
You like to believe you can outrun them  
But it's like running up a down escalator  
You know they will catch you  
They can not be out run.  
They will lower their guns and raise the lassos  
As they tip their hats and crack that whip  
They were pulled by the beacon  
You weren't meant to be lost  
But by chance you were noticed.  
You try negotiating, bribery  
But they see and they conquer  
Taking no notice to who you may be.  
It won't matter in the end, anyway  
As your loved ones will have no memory of you  
And your belongings will fade into nothingness  
When you reach your dramatic  
Death?  
No, not death, for you will still live on  
In another world with others  
Whose existence was erased  
Never before did you foresee this outcome  
It was an old wives tale, an urban legend  
Meant to scare children on a dark night  
But now it's real and you're paying the price  
As the rain crashes down and the lightning shatters the sky  
For they have come, the riders of the storm, and you're next.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given 7 words and was told to write a poem, and with the words I had I thought of Teen Wolf! Enjoy!


End file.
